Short Story :: Yoyo dan Jiji
by Thazt
Summary: Hanya sebuah short story pendek dan gak jelas lagi. antara Yunho x Jaejoong dan Jiji serta kucing baru milik Jaejoong, Yoyo. FABEL.


Author :: Thazt

Title :: Short Story Series :: Yoyo dan Jiji

Rating :: PG13

Lenght :: One shoot [drabble]

Cast :: Yunho, Jaejoong, Jiji, dan Yoyo

Disclaimer :: they belong to themselves and god

Warning :: Fabel.

Happy Reading

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kucing hitam milik seorang Kim Jaejoong. Kucing yang diberi nama Jiji oleh sang pemiliknya. Dan sekarang Jaejoong kembali memiliki seekor kucing yang diberinya nama Yoyo.

"Jiji-ah, perkenalkan... ini Yoyo." Jiji mengeong pelan mendekati tuannya yang menurunkan seekor kucing berwarna belang-belang abu hitam dari gendongannya. "Baik-baik dengan nya ya." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia meninggalkan Jiji dan Yoyo bersama sementara ia melenggang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hallo."sapa Yoyo.

"Hallo. Selamat datang di rumah Kim Jaejoong." Balas Jiji ramah.

"Kau tampan." Puji Yoyo yang langsung dibalas senyuman oleh Jiji. [sejak kapan ya kucing bisa senyum? Aaah—anggap saja bisa]

"Kau manis." Balas Jiji. "Nama mu mirip dengan nama pacarnya tuan." Ujar Jiji.

"Pacarnya? Apa maksud mu itu orang yang bernama Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoyo tak mengerti.

Jiji mengangguk. "Yap! Yoyo.. hhh- tuan memang usil sekali dalam memberi nama." Decak Jiji pelan.

"Dalam perjalanan ke sini, tuan selalu menyebut banyak nama. Mulai dari Jung Yunho, Uknow Yunho, Yo Yunho, , dan nama-nama lainnya. Aku pikir dia gila." Balas Yoyo. "Eh.. apa itu orang yang sama atau berbeda?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu nama orang yang sama. Tsk." Jiji kembali berdecak. "Ayo kita ke sana." Ujar Jiji yang langsung menuju sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang tempat tidurnya.

Mereka berdua merebahkan dirinya di sana. "Aku berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Yunho pasti akan ke sini dan marah-marah karena tuan senaknya menggunakan namanya untuk seekor kucing." Ucap Jiji yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

"Memangnya Yunho itu orangnya seperti apa sih?" tanya Yoyo penasaran, "Sepertinya tuan sangat membanggakannya."

"Kuakui, dia tampan. Dia juga baik. Dia selalu membelikan berbagai barang mahal untuk tuan... Tapi, aku juga membencinya." Jawab Jiji.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian tuan dariku!" sahut Jiji ketus. "Dia bahkan membuat tuan bertindak konyol. Contohnya ya sekarang ini, entah sejak kapan tuan jadi menyukai warna-warna feminim seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini. Pink!" urai Jiji panjang sembari menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berkutat di dapur dengan pakaian pinknya.

"Lho.. aku pikir tuan memang menyukai warna pink." Ujar Yoyo.

"Tidak! Tapi.. semenjak pacarnya mulai dipasangkan dengan banyak cewek diluar sana, tuan jadi bertingkah centil." Ujar Jiji lemah.

Yoyo dan Jiji memandang pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengatur masakannya di meja makan sembari bersenandung kecil. Selesai mengatur meja makan, Jaejoong bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. "Jiji, Yoyo.. tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" tanya Yoyo yang masih belum terbiasa dengan sifat Jaejoong.

"Tunggu saja." Jawab Jiji santai.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuh baju kecil dengan empat lubang di setiap sisinya dan satu lubang besar pada bagian atasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yoyo.

"Baju atau bisa dibilang kostum." Jawab Jiji.

Tubuh Jiji terangkat ke pangkuan Jaejoong, dengan patuh Jiji menurut begitu Jaejoong memakaikannya kostum barunya. Selesai dengan Jiji, Jaejoong pun beralih ke Yoyo. "Diam ya..." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Yoyo mengeong pelan pada Jaejoong.

"Yeaa... selesai." Pekik Jaejoong bersemangat. Dipandanginya kedua kucing miliknya. "Engh- harusnya ya... Ini Yoyo." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada Jiji. "Terus ini Jiji." Tunjuknya lagi pada Yoyo.

Jiji mengeong kesal, "Tidak bisa!" protesnya keras meskipun Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengar eongannya saja.

Jaejoong menangkat tubuh Jiji ke atas saat mendengar eongan keras milik Jiji. "Kamu mirip Yunnie sih.. Yoyo itu kan singkatan nama nya Yunnie, Jiji itu singkatan nama ku." Jaejoong kembali berpikir sendiri dalam alamnya.

Jiji menatap jengah pada tuannya. Jangan sampai dia merubah namaku, batin Jiji.

Ting Tong.

"Ah.. pasti Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong bersemangat, wajah berpikirnya yang tadi terlihat kini telah berganti sepenuhnya menjadi wajah ceria dan bersemangat. "Tunggu ya." Ucapnya pada Jiji dan Yoyo. Jaejoong kembali meletakkan Jiji di atas kasurnya lalu melenggang menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa Yunnie?" tanya Yoyo lagi.

"Itu panggilan sayangnya tuan ke pacarnya itu." Jawab Jiji.

Yoyo mengangguk. Mengerti. "Aku penasaran dengan pacarnya tuan itu." Ucap Yoyo.

"Ayo masuk Yunnie!"

Jiji dan Yoyo menajamkan pendengarannya begitu suara yang kelewat ceria milik Jaejoong terdengar hingga tempat mereka berada. Tak lama terdengar bunyi derap langkah yanng cukup keras menuju mereka.

"Tampan." Puji Yoyo yang tak berkedip ketika melihat sosok orang yang disebut sebagai pacar tuannya muncul dihadapannya.

Yunho menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh Yoyo. Mengamatinya sebentar. Puas dengan kegiatan singkatnya itu, Yunho kembali meletakkan Yoyo dan berlalih memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa beli kucing lagi?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong ikut berjongkok di samping Yunho. Mengecup singkat bibir Yunho. "Karena Jiji kesepian." Jawabnya polos.

Jiji berdecak pelan. "Padahal dia yang kesepian." Ujarnya sinis. Tidak terima jika dirinya dijadikan alasan bodoh oleh tuannya.

"Kenapa kau memberi namanya Yoyo?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Karena pasangannya Jiji itu Yoyo." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau suka memakai baju berwarna pink akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Karena aku suka." Jawab Jaejoong ceria.

Yunho mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong pelan. "Centil." Godanya.

"Nggak!" Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Aigoo.. sejak kapan my BooJae jadi centil seperti ini, hmm?" goda Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Aku nggak centil?" ujarnya ketus.

"Mulai lagi, dia." Ujar Jiji jengah.

"Mulai apa?" tanya Yoyo yang sedari tadi tak mengerti dengan drama yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Lihat saja." Jawab Jiji.

Yoyo memperhatikan Yunho yang sibuk menahan tawanya sedangkan Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sudah! Jangan tertawa." Ujar Jaejoong ngambek.

"Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Mianhae.. chagi.." ujar Yunho. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. Meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi... yang kesepian itu Jiji atau JaeJae?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku." Ujarnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Malu.

Tanpa sebuah aba-aba Yunho langung meraup tubuh Jaejoong dan mengendongnya. Bridal style.

"Ya!" pekik Jaejoong yang terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba Yunho. Tangannya dengan segera mengalung di leher Yunho.

"Centil!" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Nggak centil!" bantah Jaejoong.

"Terus, sejak kapan jadi suka warna pink? Bukannya kamu nggak suka ya? My BooJae berubah jadi centil rupanya." Bisik Yunho lagi.

"Aku nggak centil!" balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah, "Lagi suka warna pink aja!"

"Oh ya?" Alis kanan Yunho naik ke atas.

"Iyaaaaaa..." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah. "Turunkan aku Jung Yunho!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak mau." Jawabnya santai.

"Mereka ngapain sih?" tanya Yoyo pada Jiji.

"Kencan." Jawab Jiji.

"Kencan kok kayak gitu?" tanya Yoyo lagi yang masih terheran-heran melihat YunJae yang masih sibuk beradu mulut ria.

"Ntar juga, berakhirnya di kamar." Gumam Jiji acuh.

"Berakhir di kamar? Apalagi itu?" Yoyo semakin memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Lama-lama kau pasti akan mengerti dan terbiasa." Balas Jiji lagi.

Yoyo hanya tersenyum menanggapi, jawaban Jiji. Memang benar, kehidupan baru memang butuh penyesuaian. Dan sepertinya Yoyo merasa bahwa kehidupan barunya ini akan menarik.

Brak!

Lamunan Yoyo teralihkan oleh bunyi debum pintu yang cukup keras. Rupa-rupanya Yunho baru saja menggendong Jaejoong memasuki kamar dan menguncinya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Pikirkan saja sendiri.

-FIN-

Nggak menarik kan?

Cuma ngeluarin ide singkat yang ada di kepala kok..

Heheheheh... saya lagi menggalau ria.. XDDD

Mind to comment? ¬,¬"


End file.
